


I love cuz you're sweet, I love you cuz you're naughty

by going_slightly_mad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Husbands, Is Showing, Kim Junmyeon | Suho is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Minseok Dances To Queen, Minseok is Also Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, Stripper Kim Minseok | Xiumin, They Still Switches Tho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Xiuho Are Married Yay, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_slightly_mad/pseuds/going_slightly_mad
Summary: It's Junmyeon's birthday and Minseok decides to surprise him with a little Queen performance. Just porn really.





	I love cuz you're sweet, I love you cuz you're naughty

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea to this from that Heart4U episode where Junmyeon's doing the dishes in Minseok's kitchen and he's singing to Bohemian Rhapsody. 
> 
> I know I'm posting this too early, but I won't be able to post on his actual birthday, that's why I'm doing it now. Bear with me. I really love the idea of Minseok in booty shorts dancing to Queen. The song he's dancing to is 'Tear it up'. If you don't know it, give it a listen while reading!

"A toast to you, my love," Minseok smiled and raised his wine glass. "A happy, happy 29th birthday," he said and gently clinked the rim of his glass with Junmyeon's.

"Ah, you make me becoming older and older too big of a deal," Junmyeon attempted a deflated look but couldn't hide the pleased smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"But thank you," he continued and took a sip of the fresh Riesling. He closed his eyes, savoring the dry yet fruity and delicious taste of apricot washing over his palate. 

"All of this is way too much," he gestured at their dining table filled with rice and small plates of side dishes to accompany the finest meat Minseok had found from the gourmet food store a few blocks away.

Personally, Junmyeon would've been perfectly satisfied with a steaming bowl of haemul jeongnol, some dumplings and beer for his birthday dinner, but naturally the elder wasn't having any of that. And besides, it wasn't like Junmyeon wouldn't rathered a fancy meal when he had the opportunity. 

Minseok frowned and put down his drink. "It's a special day for my special someone, and you are not telling me to tone down my efforts! Your birthday is only once a year. And it's the last year of your 20's too, so it's extra special," he finished with a pout.

"I've never used 'special' that many times in a sentence before," he snorted after a few seconds. "See how special that makes you!" .

Junmyeon reached over the table to hold the man's hand with both of his own. "Thank you, sincerely. You're such a romatic," he chuckled. "This dinner was incredible and I absolutely adore the ring," he said, cocking his head towards the small yale blue box on the nearby windowsill.

He brought Minseok's knuckles to his lips and kissed them lovingly. "I just don't feel like celebrating a birthday is that important at this age anymore and it's not like you have loads of extra cash to spend," he gave a rueful smile, head tilted to the side.

"Well I care about my soul mate that much. I know, shocker, right?" Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

"Besides, don't act like you don't spend money on me when it's my birthday, mr. I'll-buy-Minseok-a-₩1 000 000-bicycle," the elder scowled raising his brows challengingly. 

Junmyeon couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright, you caught me. I love you," he kissed the man's hand again. Minseok only grinned in triumph. 

The couple sat by the table for another hour talking about everything and nothing, drinking wine and just enjoying each other's presence. Minseok tried to make Junmyeon sit and relax while he cleared the table, but Junmyeon insisted he'd help. It was the least he could do. Besides, together they'd get it done faster.

Junmyeon thought Minseok had a suspicious glint in his eyes when he'd mentioned "relaxing the living room", but then again, he was the type that constantly looked like he was up to something.

Junmyeon wondered if the other had maybe rented that artistic (read: soft porn) movie Jongin had talked about. Although Junmyeon would never admit it outloud, some part of him was actually hoping for the movie. Relaxing with a movie on one's birthday is a great idea!

"Right!" Minseok clapped his hands together before wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and kissing him briefly. "The kitchen is clean, it's time for the final part of your little celebration," he let the tip of his tongue peek from between his lips.

Now Junmyeon was seriously getting curious what the man had in mind. He kept squinting at Minseok as he was lead to the living room and pushed to sit in their grand, leather armchair.

"Now, what on earth are you planning, handsome?" Junmyeon eyed the other man, licking his lower lip as the elder backed away from him, holding his hands for as long as he could reach. Which wasn't very long to be honest, but Junmyeon did find it cute.  

The wicked grin on Minseok's face grew bigger the further away he got. 

"Just wait a tiny bit longer," he chirped as he disappeared into their bedroom. Junmyeon closed his eyes, smiling in anticipation.

Silence fell over the apartment. Junmyeon even held his breath at one point in an attempt to hear what was happening on the other side of the closed bedroom door. The man mocked himself for being like a little kid waiting for their surprise, but with Minseok anything could be unforeseen, exciting and enjoyable.

Minseok was far more spontaneous than many gave him credit for. No one could blame Junmyeon for being curious! The two could change the hallway lightbulb at 2 a.m. on a Tuesday night and Junmyeon wouldn't have rathered to be anywhere else.

Lost in his thoughts, Junmyeon was startled by the sudden loud music blaring from the speakers set around the living room. A steady beat of drums and electric guitar accompanied by a familiar, powerful voice filled the room as Minseok practically slammed the door open (the man grimaced as the door hit the wall) and posed shirtless in white, very short, shorts. Junmyeon's eyes flew wide open at the sight.

It took him a few seconds to fully realize what was happening.The elder evidently planning to do something with Queen playing in the back was definitely not what Junmyeon had been guessing.

Minseok had one arm raised up, hand clenched into a fist. He stood in a strong stance with his chin raised in defiance. Junmyeon drank in the visual of that muscular arm, stunning face and neck adorned by a bright neckerchief. The red accessory matched beautifully with his skintone. 

He marvelled at how the tension of Minseok's pose made the man's abs flex beneath his smooth skin. And, oh, that faint, blessed happytrail.. Junmyeon's mouth was parched. Finally he trailed his eyes down those firm, beautiful legs. 

Minseok's right leg rose and fell a few inches off the floor to the beat of the drums as he mouthed the lyrics as if he were singing. Junmyeon shook his head smiling, utterly fond and amazed, as he tapped his fingers against the chair's armrest

'You gotta tear it up  
Shake it up-'

Minseok wiggled his butt playfully at the lyrics and gave it a slap. He continued with pretending to play guitar as he strummed the imaginary strings enthusiastically.

 Junmyeon was sure those snug little shorts alone could put him into cardiac arrest, let alone the whole of Minseok's glory. The shorts lengthened the elder's legs and the way they accentuated his perky ass. Absolutely delectable.

'Make it up as you go along'

Minseok strode across the room toward his husband, advancing with calculated yet frisky steps as he made sure to sway his hips and stomp the floor to the beat just right.

His eyes were so alluring, tantalizing, Junmyeon couldn't look away from the elder's gaze for a solid 5 seconds even if he'd tried.

As he managed to advert his gaze, he smiled to himself, throughly entertained and touched that Minseok would do something like this for him. Just because it was his birthday and because Queen was his favorite band.

Although he knew for a fact Minseok would do this and more for him anytime. Junmyeon had really lucked out in his love life, hadn't he?

The moment for sentimentality was short-lived as Minseok switched to an improvised boisterous dance of sorts, grinding the air as if against a pole and played around with his hands, the pretending-to-be-a-guitarist act long gone. 

"Liking the show already, huh?" Minseok tilted his head to the side, grinning. That smirk was infuriatingly cocky but oh, so sexy. Junmyeon swallowed and nodded.

Minseok came to a halt right in front of the younger and placed a hand on his chest, demeanor now changed to something obscure. He pushed Junmyeon to lean back into the easy chair while giving him a teasing, dirty kiss.

"Nuh-uh-uh, no touching the performers without their consent," Minseok tutted and pushed Junmyeon's hand away from gripping the loops on his shorts.

Albeit, the elder did make sure himself that the unallowed hand dragged over the, now rather tight, front of the shorts before being pushed away. Junmyeon twitched in his pants as Minseok's hand covered his own and made him cup the man through the fabric.

"Enjoy, darling," Minseok emphasized the last word with an attempt of a British accent and ran his fingers briefly down the side of the other's head. He stepped back chuckling lowly while sensually rolling his hips to the music.

'I love cuz you're sweet and I love you cuz you're naughty

Yeah, I love you for your mind, baby give me your body'

He kept rolling his hips and mouthing the lyrics with a sultry expression as he threw his head from side to side and reached towards Junmyeon. Minseok seated himself on the man's lap and grinded himself against him.

'Mhh, I wanna be a toy at your birthday party  
Wind me up , wind me up'

He rolled his hips to the music, keeping his lips ajar. 

"Let me be your toy, just for your pleasure," Minseok leaned forward to whisper heatedly in Junmyeon's ear, his hot breath and words making the younger shiver. "Would you?" the elder continued and grinded down once again. 

"I-," Junmyeon was so turned on and frankly, taken aback, even breathing felt like a task. Minseok really shouldn't be allowed to say things like that. Nor wear tiny shorts while grinding against him. 

Minseok moved one hand near his crotch as the other trailed over his bare torso to tease a nipple. Lustful eyes fixed on Junmyeon's impossibly darkening ones, the intense gaze between the two provoking. Unfaltering. Promising.

"Play with me, I'm done waiting," Minseok sucked on Junmyeon's earlobe and sneaked one hand down to caress the man over his pants. He smiled against the younger's neck, satisfied as his erection pressed aggressively against Minseok's palm.

"You should see the look on your face," he whispered smugly seeing Junmyeon's elated expression. "Are you a virgin suddenly?" he teased. "As if you never had a man this close," he snickered although arousal was evident in his eyes. Junmyeon settled on an incoherent grunt and dived to kiss the life out of Minseok.

Junmyeon slid his hands along the elder's jaw into his hair, taking a firm grip and biting on his lower lip. Minseok let out a quiet whine and pressed himself flush against Junmyeon's chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

He grinded down harder as their kiss got needier and dirtier, heavy breathing and the smack of lips nearly overpowered by the rush of blood in their ears. The music playing in the background was far forgotten. 

"Fuck, Minseok," Junmyeon panted when said man moved down to kiss and suck on his neck instead of lips. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I know alright, at least if your dick's an indicator," Minseok mused and fucking finally, foisted a hand into the younger's boxers, wrapping his small fingers around the man's nearly fully hard length.

Junmyeon hissed at the familiar softness and grip of his lover's hand. Before he knew it, he was bucking into the fist while chasing his lips once again.

Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut tighter and blew a puff of air through his nose. The warm hand working on his now achingly hard cock felt so good. He rolled his head to the left and let out a content sigh.

"You're getting so wet," Minseok licked the shell of Junmyeon's ear. "So wet and hard just because of me," he whispered and used his thumb to spread the precum over the crown of Junmyeon's cock. "I'm honored."

"Ah haa, baby, oh god!" Junmyeon moaned as Minseok tightened his grip and twisted his wrist a few times for more friction.

Junmyeon brought both his hands to Minseok's ass, caressing the firm roundness and trailing his hands along the man's thighs and to his front. 

"You're so fucking hot," he mumbled against his lips between fervent kisses. "Your ass in these tiny shorts..your abs. If you only knew how sexy you are, Kim Minseok," he continued, kissing down the man's exposed chest, taking his time to map the familiar skin with his mouth.

Junmyeon took one of Minseok's dusty pink nipples in his mouth and sucked hungrily. He was pleased to notice the elder throw his head back in pleasure and sigh deeply.

He continued kissing and licking all over Minseoks chest, occasionally sucking marks into his honey skin and enjoying the sounds the man let out.

Minseok released Junmyeon's cock in favor to grind their erections together, despite the fabric between them. Junmyeon took a hold of Minseok's jaw and stared with impossibly dark eyes, pupils blown wide with a lust.

Perspiration had begun to form on the elder's delicate but manly features as he kept his eyes locked with Junmyeon's who could only stare back.

The tension in the room was nearly tangible. It was silent again as the song had ended, the silence now adorned with heavy breathing. 

"Fuck me," Junmyeon finally breathed out and brought one of Minseok's fingers to his mouth to slowly suckle on. Minseok rolled his eyes back both in giving a bit of a show and at the promise of what was to come. 

"You dirty little thing," Minseok chuckled. 

 

 

Junmyeon was sprawled naked on the couple's bed with Minseok prepping him. "I can't wait for you to be inside me, fucking me so well," Junmyeon's breath hitched as Minseok curled two fingers against his walls.

Junmyeon's head was clouded with desire as he thought how amazing Minseok's cock would feel pushing deep inside him.

Minseok leaned over the other and kissed up his stomach to his chest, neck and eventually lips while still scissoring him open. Junmyeon let out occasional whines at the welcome tingles Minseok's fingers and lips left behind.

"You clench around my fingers so much already," Minseok spoke quietly. "Are you that eager for my cock, hmm?" 

Despite all the years of being together and times Minseok had teased him, the elder's words still managed to make Junmyeon slightly embarassed, feel dirty, but in the best way possible.

After a while of languid kissing and Minseok still working his fingers, Junmyeon grabbed the elder by the wrist and pulled him on top of him. He craned his head so he reached Minseok's chest. He absolutely adored Minseok's toned pecs, to which he paid close attention to by peppering them with wet kisses and tracing the defined lines of muscle with his tongue. He was pleased at the other's breathy exhales. 

"Shouldn't I be th- ahh, the one spoiling you, baby?" Minseok murmured as Junmyeon's hand sneaked to give his heavy length for a few strokes. "It's your birthday, after all," 

Minseok let out a long sigh and writhed in his place in pleasure which was building up. Junmyeon's cock stood as proudly as ever, leaking plenty as he continued with his task.

To be fair, Minseok pushed two fingers back inside Junmyeon, fucking them in and out gently, making the brunette's toes curl.

Junmyeon grinned and grazed a nail around the elder's tip again. "The night's still young, isn't it, hyung?" he gazed up with hooded eyes and tongue gliding over his lower lip.

Minseok groaned at the words and went for the umpteenth kiss of the night, easily coaxing Junmyeon's mouth open with his tongue. 

Junmyeon's small whines kept getting more desperate and he grinded against the elder when he curled his fingers just right inside him.

Eventually Minseok pulled his fingers out and sat back up on his heels. He smoothed his clean hand over the other's thigh soothingly and reached for a tissue on the bedside table to wipe his hand. 

"Yah, that tickles!" Minseok flinched with a laugh as a finger trailed over his ribs and down his side. Junmyeon scrunched his face into a smile as an apology but kept on tracing his lover's skin, arm extended in a slightly uncomfortable angle. He grabbed the elder by the arm and hauled him back on top of him, spreading his legs easily.

The two held still, silently gazing at one another, although their heavy breathing gave them away. Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Minseok's waist to hold him close as his hands travelled up his back and into his hair. 

Minseok supported himself with his elbows on both sides of Junmyeon's neck. He pressed his lips on the younger's forehead for a soft, loving kiss. Despite that sweetness, he rocked his hips so that their heavy cocks slid against each other, the slide getting more slick with precum. 

Junmyeon hissed and Minseok lowered his head into the crook of the man's neck, giving a small nip. The intimate contact was scorching as Junmyeon canted more vigorously against his husband. 

"Stop playing games, Minseok and get on with it already! Otherwise I'm gonna jerk off by myself and then go have wine with Sehun," Junmyeon huffed.  "It's my day!" he tightened his legs around the other's waist.

"Please, let's not talk about Sehun when we're about to have sex," Minseok groaned against Junmyeon's smooth chest.

"Well then shut me up w-," the younger was interrupted by Minseok, fucking finally , breached inside him with the stiff head of his cock.

Junmyeon let out a high-pithced moan as the elder pulled out and pushed back in just slightly deeper, then out again, repeating it while kissing the birthday boy breathless.  

Lowering his legs back onto the bed, Junmyeon grabbed a pillow and lifted himself enough to place it under his lower back. He brought both of his hands to Minseok's jaw, caressing the beautiful face as the latter stared at him, eyes burning with desire. 

Minseok grudginly withdrew from his husband's warm body and rolled to the other side of the bed to get a condom. Turning to face Junmyeon again, the elder was greeted with the lovely view of Junmyeon holding his slim legs up against is chest, spreading them wide and giving the other a wonderful view of his pink-ish fluttering rim waiting to be filled. 

Arousal coursing through his veins, Minseok just admired from afar for a few moments. His posessive streak revelled in the fact no one else got to see this unabashed and prurient side of Junmyeon. It was reserved for Minseok only.

He crawled on all fours closer to the man and placed a peck on his shin. Junmyeon held his head up to maintain eye contact with the elder as his mouth kept moving up Junmyeon's heated body. The latter's breathing became more ragged and laboured the higher Minseok advanced, the kisses becoming licks more than anything else. 

Minseok's agile tongue trailed around the sensitive skin of the inside of Junmyeon's thigh, the elder smirking to himself at how the other wiggled his hips and how his leaking cock feebly bounced along with the motion. Deciding to be nice, Minseok took the crown of the ruddy cock in his mouth, giving it a brisk suckle. 

Junmyeon moaned loudly in surprise, his hands gripping Minseok's hair tightly and making him groan around his dick. 

"I don't care, I don't care anymore, take off the condom, I need to feel you," Junmyeon whined hastily, mind pleasantly hazy. Minseok pulled back and looked up at the younger.

"Are you sure? You know how much you hate cleaning yourself after." 

"Yes, baby, I'm sure, so sure, just fuck me. Please, fuck me now!"

Minseok would've teased the other about his already gone state if he wouldn't have been so turned on himself. He quickly positioned himself between Junmyeon's spread legs, placing his hands on both sides of the man's neck. 

"Happy birthday, love," Minseok murmured against the shell of Junmyeon's ear and fully sheathed his cock in the welcoming heat. Junmyeon arched his back off the bed and let out a choked moan at the sensation of being suddenly so wonderfully full. 

Starting off with slow, dragging thrusts, Minseok pulled out and pushed back in while observing how Junmyeon's brows furrowed, teeth bit down on his lip.

To Minseok, Junmyeon looked absolutely ethereal like this, so delicate, so sensuous, so perfect. He also told him so, resulting in Junmyeon burrowing his face in the crook of the elder's neck, both pleased and coy.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Minseok's shoulders to cling onto him as he moved to meet his thrusts the best he could while giving open-mouthed kisses along the column of Minseok's throat, occasionally licking away the perspiration that was beginning to form once again.  

"Fuck, you feel amazing, bunny" the elder groaned with a deep voice. The husky tone and adoring nickname, all too innocent for the moment, went straight to Junmyeon's dick that twitched excitedly between the two bodies. 

"You're clenching around me so tightly. You like this, huh?" Minseok asked, rather rhetorically, as he snapped his hips forcefully, hitting Junmyeon's prostate.

"Ohhh, yes like that! Don't stop," Junmyeon clenched deliberately tighter around the hardness, making Minseok close his eyes in pleasure and a quiet groan fall off his lips.

Junmyeon opened his mouth to be kissed heatedly to which Minseok complied immediately. He bit Junmyeon's lower lip, running his tongue along his teeth and pushing it in the other's mouth.

Their tongues glided together effortlessly, saliva smearing their chins. Junmyeon left his marks on the elder's skin as small bites and blossoming marks as he revelled in the delicious feeling of Minseok's thrusts becoming more posessive, more greedy. 

Their breathing was ragged, inhales and exhales resembling gasps and grunts more than anything else. Minseok reached down to press his thumb firmly on Junmyeon's cock head, the latter moaning at the now heightened pleasure. Minseok smiled fondly at the debauched beauty beneath him, the sight only making him go harder.

"Ah baby, you fuck me, hah- so well," Junmyeon praised against Minseok's lips, trailing his hands over the muscle's of the man's toned back. "You're so good,"

"And you take me so well," Minseok licked Junmyeon's jaw. "I love it how you get so needy. So desperate for cock," he accentuated every word with a powerful thrust.

Junmyeon whined quietly at the words, embarrasment heating his cheeks. Minseok's dirty talk always made him feel humiliated, exposed, because how correct the words were. The low and tantalising tone of Minseok's words stirring his arousal on even more.

"Roll over," the younger moaned just as Minseok fucked him just right. "I wanna ride you."

Minseok practically gasped and leaned down for a lewd yet short kiss, before wrapping his arms around Junmyeon as he moved to lie on his back.

The men moaned in unison as Junmyeon was fully seated on Minseok's cock like this, the tip pressing right against his sweet spot as gravity did its job. The brunette must've clenched his hole tightly as Minseok's hands were on his hips in an instant, fingers pressing bruisingly into his soft skin.

"God, you're gorgeous, Junmyeon," Minseok spoke as the mentioned brushed away sweaty strands of hair from his eyes. Junmyeon's chest was heaving slightly and his torso coated by a sheer layer of perspiration, making his fair skin practically glow. His erection stood proudly, generous amounts of precum seeping out. Minseok wanted to taste so badly. 

Junmyeon's pupils were blown wide, eyes impossibly dark as he kept looking into the elder's eyes while rolling his hips in a small circle, tugging on his ruddy cock with one hand. 

"You're not too bad yourself," he mused with a sly grin and leaned down to kiss up the other's neck for a little nip on his earlobe. He enjoyed the way the dick inside him jerked.

Starting off slowly and sensually but soon with increasing pace, Junmyeon bounced on Minseok's cock, hands placed on the elder's chest for support. Minseok groaned and swore under his breath as the heat and tightness of the younger's ass felt too good around him.

Junmyeon smiled to himself, delighted Minseok was starting to be more affected now. His quads were beginning to burn as he kept on going harder and faster, chasing his orgasm and trying to bring his husband to the edge as well.

"Fuck, oh fuck, " Minseok held Junmyeon's hips even tighter. "That's it, god, you're taking me so well," his speech was laboured as he began thrusting up to meet Junmyeon's movement.

The younger was now moaning shamelessly, head lolling forward, mouth open and chin close to his chest, so close to release as Minsoek kept nudging his prostate continuously. 

"Just a bit more baby, deeper, please," Junmyeon pleaded, babbling again. He leaned forward, muscles exhausted, chest on Minseok's as the elder kept fucking into him. 

Minseok turned the brunette's head so that he could kiss him breathless once again, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and hands moving soothingly over Junmyeon's back.

"Can, can you sit up just a bit more, bunny?" Minseok asked, voice gentle yet strained from arousal. "I'll make you feel so good. I'll reach deeper if you lean back just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?" 

Junmyeon nodded wordlessly, exhaustion and above all, ecstacy, taking over his senses he barely registered what was happening. He just felt so fucking _good_ already.

Using Minseok's chest as leverage, he pushed himself back into a seated position. Minseok could've cooed at how cute his husband was like this, so fucked out and pretty. 

Minseok took a hold of Junmyeon's slim waist, the latter placing his hands over Minseok's, interlacing a few fingers. Then he just  _took_ everything Minseok gave him.

Pounding with such vigor, Minseok kept praising Junmyeon with pretty words, filthy words, until with a final broken cry and curling slightly in on himself, Junmyeon came hard all over Minseok's stomach and chest, some cum even hitting his chin. 

The way Junmyeon's hole contracted around him and the sensation of warm cum emblazoning abstract patterns on his skin was too much for Minseok. He came in long spurts deep inside his husband, moaning quietly as his orgasm washed over him. 

Junmyeon too squeezed his eyes shut, basking in the feeling of being filled with his husband's cum. Minseok in general came a lot, so the lovely feeling lasted for quite a few seconds. Cleaning up would be a bitch, but right now he didn't mind one bit about it.

He felt so warm and loved and wanted. He snuggled against Minseok's soiled chest and sighed satisfied when a hand began petting his hair soothingly.

The men lay in silence for a while before Junmyeon turned to look up at Minseok. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday. That was amazing. I love you so much." 

Minseok kissed him slowly, holding his jaw lovingly with both hands. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, please let me know via kudos or comments or both!


End file.
